Yellow Moon
by Park Hyun-Ae
Summary: Penantian Ryeowook yang tak kunjung usai ... My First Fict! Wanna RnR?


Rated: G – Indonesian – Angst (maybe)

My first YeWook, and … my first songfict!

Don't like don't read!

Happy reading, guys!

::::::

Yellow Moon

Ryeowook P.O.V

Aku berjalan gontai, menatap jalan setapak di sebuah taman. Aku memasukkan telepon genggamku ke saku celana dengan kecewa. Sudah mati-matian aku mencoba menelponmu. Apa kau tak merasa telepon genggammu bergetar di sakumu saat aku menelponmu? Apakah kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita dahulu? Aku duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku taman, dan kau berjalan sambil memetik gitar. Kau melirikku, duduk disampingku, menanyakan namaku, dan kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku. Dan menjelang kepergianmu, kau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu disini malam ini. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, Kim Youngwoon? Kau membiarkanku menunggumu sendiri disini. Lucu sekali.

Hari-hariku kuhabiskan dengan menunggu, menunggumu. Tetapi, sekarang aku sadar, aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh. Kau pergi untuk menuntut ilmu di negeri antah berantah yang aku pun tak tahu namanya apa. Dan kau, KAU tak pernah mengabariku SAMA SEKALI. Aku putus asa. Aku sedih. Aku ragu, apakah aku masih ada didalam hatimu atau tidak.

"_Datanglah ke taman tempat pertama kali kita bertemu pada tanggal 23Juli. Aku akan menemuimu disana."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Ya, aku janji."_

Kata-katamu di bandara masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Dan, aku sudah di sini, di taman ini sedari tadi, menunggumu dengan raut muka yang campur aduk. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan perasaanku yang sudah diluar kendali. Cinta yang diluar kendali, dan hanya untukmu.

"Ryeowook?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku pun mengabaikannya.

"Ryeowook?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang lagi, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun. Aku pun memalingkan muka, dan menghadap depan. Aku terdiam, dan aku melihat, Kim Youngwoon yang kutunggu-tunggu sedang tersenyum tenang dibawah sinar bulan yang berwarna kuning. Aku langsung berlari ke arahmu, lalu memelukmu. Aku terisak.

"Kau kemana saja?" ucapku dengan suara parau. Kau hanya membalas pelukanku, meletakkan dagumu di atas ubun-ubunku. Kau mengajakku duduk, menintunku yang sedang terisak. Kau mengeluarkan gitarmu, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.

_All day yesterday_

_My cellphone's call signal kept going off_

_An out-of-tune fuzz guitar_

_In a strange park_

_On my motorbike, oblivious_

_Overtaking the wind_

_The crescent moon is history_

_Above me_

_The earth is my goal line_

_The dogs and the lions_

_Are all moving on to Venus_

_It's kind of annoying_

_A yellow moon. Keep on counting_

_To three, and open your eyeS_

_Shadow moon_

_Still dreaming_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes_

_As we stand with our backs to each other_

_Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no?_

_Every day every night_

_I want to tell you right now, with words of love_

_About my love for you_

_Every day every night_

_With an ordinary signal_

_I want to tell you about this feeling that's out of control_

_Feeling fine, with you this time_

_Holding each other in a golden church_

_Yellow moon_

_As the moon wanes in the night sky_

_It shines with a serene smile once again tonight_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes_

_As we stand with our backs to each other_

_Look in my eyes and tell me, yes or no?_

_Every day every night_

_I want to tell you right now, with words of love_

_Every day every night_

_About my love for you_

_Every day_

_A yellow moon. Keep on counting_

_To three, and open your eyes_

_Shadow moon_

_Still dreaming_

_Look in my eyes, look in my eyes_

_As we stand with our backs to each other_

_Look in my eyes, when will I see you again?_

_Every day every night_

_I want to tell you right now, with words of love_

_About my love for you_

_Every day every night_

_With an ordinary signal_

_I want to tell you about this feeling that's out of control_

_A magic code change_

_In this sleepless town_

_That changes every day_

"Saranghaeyo." Aku pun meletakkan kepalaku di bahumu. Aku berjanji, dibawah sinar bulan yang kuning, tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi, selamanya. Aku janji, aku janji.

The End.

::::::

Akhirnya selesaiiii! Yeayyy!

Gimana? Abal kan?

Review ya,ya,ya?

Kalo nggak review, dosa looo… #maksa

RedRidingHood


End file.
